


Day 15 - Handcuffs

by readbetweenthelions



Series: 30-Day Smut Challenge [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo feels cold metal encircle his wrist with a ratcheting sound. It feels a little out of place in Kuroo’s life, like it should be reserved for cop dramas that Kuroo has no part in, but Kuroo won’t complain. His other hand is already shackled to one of Kenma’s bedposts, so he probably isn’t escaping anytime soon. Not that he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 15 - Handcuffs

Kuroo feels cold metal encircle his wrist with a ratcheting sound. It feels a little out of place in Kuroo’s life, like it should be reserved for cop dramas that Kuroo has no part in, but Kuroo won’t complain. His other hand is already shackled to one of Kenma’s bedposts, so he probably isn’t escaping anytime soon. Not that he wants to. Kuroo watches Kenma’s face – not exactly grim, but definitely focused – as he pulls Kuroo’s wrist towards the other bedpost and tightens the other cuff around the wood.

Once he’s certain that Kuroo is shackled tight to the bed, Kenma climbs onto the bed and kneels between Kuroo’s spread-apart legs. He steadies himself with his hands on Kuroo’s calves.

“What are you going to do to me, hmm?” Kuroo asks, his grin Cheshire Cat wide as he looks down at Kenma. “Are you going to fuck me? Make me beg for your cock?”

Kenma looks at him levelly. “No,” he says.

Kuroo’s grin falls away. He loves a lot of things about Kenma, but the fact that he never plays along when Kuroo is talking dirty can be a major buzzkill. Kuroo tugs against the handcuffs.

“Okay, what then, Mr. Jailer?” Kuroo asks.

“Hmm,” Kenma says. “I guess I hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

That’s a damn dirty lie, and Kuroo knows it. Kenma _always_ thinks that far ahead.

“What, _you?_ ” Kuroo says.

Kenma doesn’t say a word, only hums a vague affirmation. His hands travel up from Kuroo’s calves to his knees and up his thighs, light fingers teasing and tickling. Kuroo squirms and feels the metal dig into his skin.

“Lift your hips,” Kenma says, and Kuroo complies. Kenma tugs Kuroo’s boxers down, letting Kuroo’s half-hard cock fall free of them, and discards them off the side of the bed.

“You’ll have to do things my way tonight, okay, Kuroo?” Kenma says, his eyes locked on Kuroo’s. His fingers trace the V of Kuroo’s hips, stopping in the dark pubic hair above Kuroo’s cock. Kenma’s mouth is close enough to Kuroo’s cock that he can feel Kenma’s breath, and he wonders if Kenma intends to suck him off. Kuroo’s cock twitches and hardens a little more.

Kenma pushes down on Kuroo’s hips, holding him still. He’s trying very hard to be dominant tonight, and while Kuroo is enjoying the shift in role, it’s hard to get used to and seems a little unnatural on Kenma. Not that Kenma is usually that submissive – just _passive_. Kuroo grins. Well, it’s good for Kenma to get out of his comfort zone on –

“What are you smiling about?” Kenma asks.

“Nothing,” Kuroo says, quickly wiping the smile off his face. “Just… how cute you are.”

“Hmm.”

Kenma stands abruptly up from the bed, leaving Kuroo’s skin cold where Kenma’s hands had been.

“You’re teasing me tonight, Kenma,” Kuroo says. “I really thought you were going to suck my cock just then – ”

“Hey, Kuroo,” Kenma says, his back to Kuroo. “Why don’t you s-shut up for a little while?”

Kuroo opens his mouth to retort, to object to being told to shut up, even as nervously as Kenma had said it, but he is immediately distracted by the way Kenma pulls down his boxers so that the elastic rests for just a moment cupping the soft, small, perky curves of his butt. Kenma wriggles a little bit – is he _showing off?_ – before he pulls the boxers down all the way. It’s a calculated move, and Kuroo knows it, but he falls for it anyway.

“Okay,” Kuroo says. “I’ll shut up.”

“Mm.”

Kenma reaches a hand down in front of himself, where Kuroo can’t see, the muscles of his arm flexing and relaxing as he moves his hand rhythmically. Kuroo watches Kenma’s back intently. He cranes his neck, trying to see what Kenma is doing with that hand, even though he already has his suspicions. Kuroo will just have to wait for Kenma to turn around and show him.

Unfortunately for Kuroo, Kenma doesn’t turn around. He reaches with his free hand to rummage in the top drawer of his dresser. Kuroo knows he keeps lube in there, and he wonders who Kenma is going to use it on. The handcuffs lead Kuroo to believe that it will be Kuroo, but Kenma’s earlier reaction to that suggestion makes Kuroo a little unsure. It could go either way, at this point.

Kuroo hears the lid of the bottle pop open, and sees Kenma pause for a moment to squeeze some of it onto his hand.

“Kenma – ”

“I told you to stop talking...”

Kuroo’s mouth snaps closed. He watches in silence while Kenma reaches behind himself and slips his fingers between the cheeks of his ass, and then deeper, pushing his fingers inside himself.

So that’s how it’s going to be.

Kuroo’s cock is standing stiff from his lap by the time Kenma finally turns around to look at him. In addition to the fingers inside himself, Kenma also has the fingers of his other hand wrapped around his cock, stroking an erection that Kuroo wants to reach out and stroke for him. The metal of the handcuffs pulls against his wrists to remind him that he won’t be doing that tonight.

“You’re ready, aren’t you?” Kenma asks. Kuroo nods vigorously.

Kenma turns and grabs a condom out of the top drawer of the dresser, then climbs onto the bed between Kuroo’s legs once again. He struggles to tear open the wrapper with the fingers of one hand still slick with lube, and has to get it started with his teeth.

“Hold still,” Kenma says.

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Kuroo replies, jangling the handcuffs.

“And be quiet.”

Kenma rolls the condom onto Kuroo’s cock with quick, gentle fingers. Kuroo’s hips buck at the touch, the first Kenma has given him all night. Kenma raises his eyebrows at him and pinches the tip of the condom to make space. Once satisfied with the condom, Kenma sits up, then scoots forward until his hips are even with Kuroo’s.

Kuroo wants to hold on to Kenma’s hips, to help steady him where he straddles Kuroo’s body, to get his hands on Kenma’s soft, flushed skin. These handcuffs are a real pain in his ass. He shakes his head and refocuses on the way Kenma is gripping Kuroo’s cock at the base and pressing the head of it against his hole.

With a deep breath, Kenma sits back. Kuroo groans and lays his head back on the pillows as he sinks inside Kenma, and he can feel Kenma holding his breath while his body gets used to having Kuroo inside him. After a moment, Kenma starts to move, rolling his hips forward and starting to ride Kuroo.

Kenma is gentle at first, not quite settled into it yet. But the longer his hips rock forward and back the looser and easier his movements become, the faster he starts to move, and the more the blush on his cheeks starts to spread. Kuroo watches him, fixed on the way his body moves and his cock bobs between his legs. For a moment Kuroo forgets about the handcuffs and tries to reach down to stroke it for him, only to be stopped roughly by the restraints.

“Do you want to touch me, Kuroo?” Kenma asks, his pace unflagging as he rides Kuroo.

“Yeah, I want – ”

“Too bad,” Kenma interrupts. “I’m not going to let you… you’ll have to get me off just like this…”

With that, Kenma redoubles his efforts. He braces himself with his hands on Kuroo’s chest and picks up his pace, and Kuroo thrusts into him with each downward push of Kenma’s hips. Kuroo groans, frustrated at not being able to hold Kenma still and really fuck him hard, but this will be enough, it will be _more_ than enough, he can get Kenma and himself off this way…

Kenma isn’t noisy during sex, but Kuroo knows what Kenma’s soft, mewling sighs mean. He’s getting close to his orgasm – but then, so is Kuroo. He does his best to keep his pace even with Kenma’s, but it’s getting more and more difficult. His arms are beginning to ache from the restraints holding them wide apart, and he can feel his arousal starting to peak, tingling warm in his hips.

Kuroo tries to hold on a little longer, but he can’t stop his climax, and he gasps as his cock twitches inside Kenma and fills the condom with semen. His first thought as his head clears in the wake of his orgasm was his agreement to make Kenma come like this, a promise he’s now unable to fulfill. His second thought is of just how obnoxious these handcuffs are becoming.

“Ah, you came,” Kenma says, blinking down at Kuroo.

“Kenma, please,” Kuroo gasps, struggling against the handcuffs, “I’ll finish you off, let me go and I’ll finish you off, I’ll suck your cock, let me – ”

“Why are _you_ so desperate?” Kenma asks. “You already got off.”

“Please – ”

“I’m not going to let you go yet. But… you can suck me off…”

Kenma sits up, letting Kuroo’s softening cock fall out of him. He shuffles forwards on his knees until he’s straddling Kuroo’s chest. With a moan, Kuroo opens his mouth and lets Kenma put his cock between his lips. He works his tongue along the tip, then bobs his head to push his mouth further down on Kenma’s shaft, wet lips tight around him the whole time.

Kenma had been close to coming regardless, and it doesn’t take Kuroo long to finish him off this way. Kenma groans above him and Kuroo feels cum coat his tongue. He waits until Kenma has pulled out of his mouth before swallowing.

“Okay, Kuroo,” Kenma says, a little out of breath. “I’ll let you go now.”

Kuroo sighs with relief. “Good. They’re starting to hurt.”

“Um… where did I put the key…?”

“Don’t even joke!”


End file.
